The Americans' Summer
by Xxlovexxx
Summary: When KT and Eddie are forced to stay at Anubis House for the summer, KT has a dream where her Grandfather says someone is out to get her and to be aware of her surroundings, that same day, she sees the ghost of an old woman. Can Eddie protect her from getting hurt, or even killed? Please read! I worked really hard on this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story came to me when I was listening to the radio on the way home from the mall on Friday, I just had to write it. It's based on the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. I WILL be continuing this one! Promise. Enjoy!**

"But Aunt Lily! Why do I have to stay here for the summer?" KT shouted into her phone.

"KT, I don't have the money to pay for your flight back. End of conversation. Goodbye." says KT's aunt Lily.

"Fine!" KT screams and throws her phone on the couch.

She really needed a break from it all. She almost died for God sakes. But most of all, she needed a break from Eddie. It was starting to become obvious that she liked him, but she still kept it a secret. He was in every single one of her diary entries, that's why she keeps it in her new drawer that locks, so Patricia doesn't find out. If Patricia found out, the news would spread the school like wildfire. As much as she_ loves_ Eddie, she can't tell him how she feels. It would completely ruin their friendship. She then picks up her phone and plays the song, _"Call Me Maybe" ._

_hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. _KT sang running around Anubis house. But then she runs into someone she doesn't want to run into... Victor.

"Why are you still here, Ms. Rush?" he asks in that stiff voice of his.

"I just talked to my Aunt, I can't afford a flight home. So I have to stay here." KT answers.

"What am I going to do with you? You know what? I'll be watching your every last move. From the comfort of my summer home right down the way. The whole house is yours for the next four weeks."

"Trudy won't be here?"

"No. She is living with her daughter, Isla."

KT nods. '_Great, I'm gonna be alone the whole summer' _she thought. She then runs away and jumps on her bed.

KT just made herself a bowl of Ramen Noodles, her favorite "quick food". She decides to turn on the TV and watch the Frobisher Academy News. She hears the door open then slam shut.

"Victor?" she asks.

"No, it's um, Eddie." he says.

KT smiles and runs and hugs him.

"Are you here for the summer, too?" she asks.

"Yeah. We'll keep eachother company!"

KT smiles once again. '_Yes! I'm not alone for the summer!'_

**Did you enjoy this? This chapter isn't really based on the song, but the upcoming chapters will! Promise! REMEMBER: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Aly**


	2. The Old Lady and The Dream

**I really hope people like this chapter! I'll be updating every-other day. **

KT awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. That meant only one thing: Eddie was awake. She quickly got up and got dressed in a white lace shirt, jeans and her white heels. She also put on a necklace, bracelet and earrings. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning!" KT said cheerfully.

"Hey! I was just going to go wake you up!" Eddie said, making KT smile.

"It smells good in here."

"Yea, I made pancakes and some coffee. Want some?"

"Of course! I'm starving!"

Eddie put a plate in front of her that consisted of two pancakes and some strawberries. KT poured herself and Eddie a cup of coffee. Their hands touched when they both reached for a fork. Both of them blushed a bright red. They then sat down.

"How'd you sleep?" Eddie asked.

"OK. I had a nightmare, but that's it. You?"

"When you're the Osirion, you don't sleep. You're just afraid of what's going to happen to you or the Chosen One."

"Tell me more about Nina. No one has really talked about her."

"Oh, Nina, she came here on scholarship, she had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, she dated Fabian and she practically saved the world. Twice."

"Wow. She seems pretty awesome. Did you have a crush on her?"

"A little bit. When I first came. Then I finally set my eyes and heart on Patricia, even though she's the most difficult person ever."

"Do you miss you and Patricia?"

"Not really. Kind of, but not really."

"Oh, because I think she still likes you."

"Why does everyone say that?!"

"Because it's true." KT said and got up,

"Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem. Meet me at McDonald's for lunch, yea?" he said.

"Yea. See you."

As KT was walking up the stairs, she heard something and turned her head back. She saw what looked like an old lady sitting at the end of the staircase. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was gone. Like she had just dissapeared. KT ran to her room and threw her face into her pillow. She was so scared. She wanted to pick up her phone and call Eddie, yet she didn't. She just lay motionless on her bed. Until she heard her door creak open. To her relief, it was her Grandfather- wait, Grandfather? He's dead...

"Grandps?" she asked.

"Yes, KT."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in hea-"

she got cut off by her Grandfather, "KT, you must listen, there is someone out to get you. Be aware of your surroundings at all times, you don't know who you can and who you can't trust. Be safe, Kara Tatiana. I love you."

"Wait, can I trust Eddie? Can I trust the Osirion?"

"The Osirion? He will guide you." KT's Grandfather said, and walked out of the room. Then KT woke up, panting, only to see that the door that was previously closed, was now wide open.

**BAM! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Did you like it? Please review!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	3. She Can't Take it Anymore

**I got so many nice reviews! Just to let you know, all the reviews I get make my day! This chapter is a little sad. Just a little! So, here's the awaited... CHAPTER THREE!**

KT walked out of her room and into the hallway. It was completely deserted. KT wondered if the dream she had with her Grandfather was real. Why was a man out to get her? What did he want with her? Who was the man? How would Eddie _guide_ her? All those questions were thrown at KT all at once. She finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. She ran back in her room, locked the door, and cried. KT promised herself that she would never EVER get herself into dangerous things, she would never talk to Eddie again (which would be hard, they live in the same house) and that she would never go out again. KT has had it. She went to her drawer, unlocked it, and started rummaging through it. When she had found what she was looking for, a sharp blade.

"There you are." she whispered.

KT took the blade down to her wrist, wincing at the pain. Again, she took the blade down. _Why? Why am I doing this? _ she thought, yet she took the blade down again, but before she could cut, Eddie walked in.

"KT! What are you doing?!" he screamed.

KT dropped the blade and fell down in tears. Eddie looked at her, tears filling his eyes. He shook it off and picked her up.

"KT, what was that?" Eddie asked calmly.

"I can't live anymore. Not like this." KT answered.

"Like how?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, someone's out to get me, I might end up _dead."_

_"_KT, I'll protect you. I am the Osirion." Eddie said.

KT collapsed into Eddie's chest. His shirt was becoming wet from all her tears. He just hugged her back. she then pulled away. She whispered something barely audible to Eddie. He looked her in the eyes, leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. She felt a million sparks. Eddie pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, don't worry. I, erm, enjoyed it." KT said.

"I did, too." he said and kissed her again.

KT pulled away and told Eddie about the dream and the old lady.

"As I said, I'll always protect you."

KT smiled, but then they heard the door to Anubis house swing open.

**CLIFFHANGERR! Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	4. The Crazy Idea

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! You guys' reviews are AWESOME! Thanks! I have something as a little thank-you, I'll be uploading 3 NEW CHAPTERS TODAY. Why? Because I'll be going on vacation. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hello?" Eddie called out.

"Hello?" he said again.

When no one answered, Eddie decided to go see who it was, KT not far behind. They saw a person with a black ski mask on. He seemed to be searching the house, inch by inch. KT gasped and Eddie put his finger on her lips, shushing her.

"We have to get out of here." Eddie whispered.

"How?" KT whispered back.

Eddie took KT's hand and lead him to her room. Then she pointed to her window.

"That's how." he said.

"Wait, we're gonna jump out the window?" she asked.

"You got it. We gotta go, now." he answered and and opened the window, got on the ledge and jumped. He landed on a shrub, yet he was perfectly fine.

"Come on. Just jump, I'll catch you." Eddie said. KT heard the person coming up the stairs. She took a deep breath, leaned foward and let go of the ledge. Eddie caught her with no problems at all, the only thing he was worried about was that KT left the window open.

**Sorry so short! Chpt. 5 and 6 are coming! **


	5. We're Together, That's All That Matters

**Here's chapter 5!**

KT and Eddie ran off to go hide in the woods of Anubis House. They found a huge mountain-like rock, so they hid behind it.

"I can't believe it."KT whispered.

"I know. I can't either. But don't worry, we'll run forever if we have to. Anything to keep you safe. We just can't go back to Anubis House." Eddie said.

"Wait, we won't go back to Anubis House?"

"Yea. You know, he could stake out there. We're together, that's all that matters."

"Yea." KT said and let out a half-smile.

They heard a faint yell from the distance and decided to start running again. They ended up on a deserted street. The dishelved sign read _Kinect Street_. There was no sign of anyone in that neighborhood. KT pointed to an old shed. They hid in it. It was small, not to mention the strong smell of gasoline. KT was starting to get light-headed.

"KT, please don't pass-out. Please. I need you." Eddie said.

KT passed out anyway, leaving Eddie alone with nothing to wake her up with. He heard leaves crunching outside. He looked out the tiny window. But he didn't see the man, he saw a girl. She looked about their age and her blonde hair was covered in dirt. Eddie decided that she was probably harmless.

"Hello?" he called.

"Who goes there?" she asks.

"You don't have to worry." he says walking next to her, "I'm Eddie."

"I'm Scarlett. What do you want?" she asks.

"Come here." he said leading her toward the shed. KT had woken up and Eddie leaned beside her.

"You have to help us. We need to hide from a man that's out to get us." KT said when she saw her. All Scarlett did was laugh. She didn't believe them.

"We're serious!" Eddie exclaimed and showed her the cuts on KT's wrist.

"Oh My! Fine, I'll help you! We need to move on. This street isn't safe. At all." Scarlett said.

Eddie helped KT up from the floor and they set off into the West Woods.

**Did you guys like the plot twist? Did you like Scarlett? I'll try to make her be in every chapter. I'll explain her more next chapter. Chapter 6 is coming! You guys are awesome!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	6. KT's accident

**I hope you guys love this!**

KT, Eddie and Scarlett walked around the West Woods until it got to the brink of being dark. KT was practically falling asleep on Eddie's shoulder.

"Can we please find shelter?" KT whined.

"No. We need to keep walking." said Scarlett.

KT groaned. She mouthed _I'm cold_ to Eddie. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, putting his arm around her. KT actually felt _safe_ with him. She trusts that he will keep her safe and out of harm. The only person she didn't trust was Scarlett, there was something about her that KT didn't like. It's like she has met her before. She shook off the idea, though. KT tripped on a rock and fell down.

"KT, are you okay?" Eddie asks, picking her up.

"No. I think I sprained my ankle." she answered.

"Let me see," Scarlett said, "It's not sprained. Keep on walking."

On every step, KT whispered _'ow'._ Eddie helped her every step, he finally got the guts to say,

"Scarlett! KT's ankle IS sprained. We have to sit! Before her ankle gets _BROKEN!_"

"Fine! You two can sit on that fallen tree over there and I'll sit on the rock in front of it."

Eddie lead KT to the fallen tree and sat her down.

"So, what do we do?" KT asks.

"We'll keep walking in the morning. Just go to sleep." Scarlett says.

KT flipped over to the ground, Eddie lay down right next to her and Scarlett lay down on the other side of the tree, her arm hung over it. That's when KT noticed something: Scarlett was wearing a bracelet that had the letter _E_ on it.

**BAM! Did you like it? So, I'll be back from vacation on Friday, so I'll update then! These 3 chapters were to give you guys the chapters for today, Monday and Wednesday! I'll be back for Friday's update! Have a FANTASTIC February break!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	7. He'll Get Her Out Alive

**Hi! I bet you weren't expecting an update today- but here it is! I got back home earlier than I thought! Hope you enjoy! I worked on this chapter whilst on vacation.**

KT moved closer to Eddie, making sure she was as far away to Scarlett as possible. Truth is, Scarlett scared her. A lot.

Once KT fell asleep, there was a faint scream in the distance, but loud enough to wake Eddie. He turned around to check on KT. She wasn't there. Neither was Scarlett. He got up and looked around. He then saw Scarlett with KT. KT was screaming.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled.

Scarlett whispered something in Her ear and let go of her, KT ran into Eddie's arms.

"Are you Okay?" He asks

"Yea. Scarlett... Just... Saved me." She said, hesitating. Eddie wondered if something was up. He just shook it off.

"Who'd she save you from?" He asked.

"Ummm, I don't know." She said, Eddie now DEFINITELY knew something not good was up. He lead her back to their spot and laid her down, putting an arm around her and kissing her forehead. In her eyes, she was "just your average American". To him, she was so much more than that, she was his best friend. He would do anything for her. Including risk his life. He was going to get her out of here alive.

**Good, bad? I know it's a little short! I just REALLY wanted to update. I like this chapter A LOT! **

**Love, **

**Aly**


	8. The Escape

**Hey! Happy Friday! Here's chpt. 8!**

KT felt Eddie's hand tap her shoulder

"What?" She said

"We have to leave, Scarlett will be waking up soon." He explained.

KT got up and Eddie took her hand and they ran and ran. Leaving Scarlett far behind. KT was still not sure if Scarlett was her real name. She remembered the E on her bracelet. She went through the possible names that started with E. Emma, Erica, Emily, Ella. There are so many possibilities! Scarlett said that if she told Eddie that she was going to kidnap her, she would kill both her and Eddie. Eddie lead them to the countryside. There, they would hopefully find a police. Instead of finding police, they found nothing. Just a grassy, deserted countryside. The exact opposite of what they were hoping.

"Now, what do we do?" KT asks

"We wait."

"You're crazy! What if Scarlett comes back?"

"Just trust me."

"I trust you"

Eddie stood there, listening to the wind blow through the uncut grass. KT heard leaves and twigs snapping. That could only mean one thing: Scarlett was after them. Eddie took a deep breath, grabbed KT's hand and ran the other direction. The sun was risen already, so it would be quite easy for Scarlett to find them. At this point, KT would take Victor yelling at her at the top of his lungs over what's happening to her any day. Well, at least she's with Eddie. Then, they heard a car engine. They looked at each other with great joy. Their joy then faded when they heard footsteps quickly coming their way. They could only hope. They could only hope that the car was going in their direction.

**How was it? Sorry so short again! At least I'm updating! Guys, the next chapter is amazing! I think! **

**Love, **

**Aly**


	9. The Gunshot

**Hi! Update Sunday! This chapter is really good! Trust me!**

"Help us!" Eddie and KT yelled.

To their surprise, it was a cop car. It stopped in front of them.

"What do you kids need?" The cop asked

"There's someone chasing us!" Exclaimed KT

"What do they look like?"

"She has blonde hair and brown eyes." Eddie explained.

"Come with me." The cop said. The startled teens quickly got into the blue and white police car.

The cop drove them back to Anubis. The cop alerted the local police stations and stayed at the door of Anubis house.

~4 hrs

"I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed!" KT said.

"Okay. If you need anything just come downstairs!" Eddie said.

KT changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Eddie did the same. Then they were awoken by a gunshot. Eddie ran upstairs and KT ran downstairs, but they ran into each other. They slowly walked towards the Anubis House front door and opened it. They found the cop in a pool of blood on the steps. Suddenly, someone appeared behind them and snatched KT.

"Eddie! Help!" She screamed

Eddie tried to catch up with her kidnapper but he was too quick. Then he saw something on the floor: a note.

**Boom! I told ya it was good! Another update on Tuesday! Remember: House of Anubis is on teennick Monday- Thursday at 8:30!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	10. The note

**Ahhhhhh! This is probably one of my favorite chapters if this whole story! Been so excited to update! I really hope you like it! Here's chpt. 10!**

Eddie picked up the note and read it. It said:

Edison,

You will never find your little girlfriend again, oh what's her name again? KT? Yea. You will never see her again. And she will never see daylight again.

Eddie gasped and dropped the note. Was KT's grandfather right? Was there really someone out to kill KT? The only thing Eddie knew at that point was that he NEEDED to save KT. Whatever it took. He loved her- no, he loved Patricia- ugh, it's complicated. Eddie picked up his cell phone and called Nina. But then hung up because he realized it's midnight in America. She would be fast asleep. Minutes passed, then he realized he was wasting precious time. Very precious time. He went upstairs to KT's room and took her necklace. He grabbed his jacket and set off, taking the now dead cop's gun. Eddie hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Even if it was KT's kidnapper, he couldn't kill someone. He would have to live with the guilt that it brings. He did promise KT that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He wondered how long that promise would last. Eddie walked through the cold night, Hoping he'd find a clue KT left for him. He knew she wasn't stupid and dropped a bracelet or her hair tie. His hopes came true. He found her earring laying on the street. He felt like the luckiest person ever. Now he knew that her kidnapper went north. He followed the road until he came to an intersection. You could go left or right, but not straight. He looked for things KT could have dropped for him. Nothing on the left. Eddie could only hope that she dropped something on the right. Great joy flushed Eddie, he found her fluorescent pink hair tie. He took the right. There was only one thing bothering him, how could she have dropped these things from a car without making noise?

**Was it good? Next chapter up on Thursday! I've been doing so well at updating! **

**Love,**

**Aly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Update today! I'm super excited for this chapter! **

Finally, Eddie saw houses. He only caught a glimpse of the car that KT's kidnapper drove. He looked for a black Honda Civic. He finally found the house. Eddie loaded the gun, just in case. He quietly stepped inside the house and walked into the living room. He found a note that read:

Haha. I've tricked you. As you read this, your precious girlfriend is getting closer and closer to being murdered. Yes, you heard me. Murdered. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. I will give you a hint as to where I am, like it'll be useful to you. I'm in a white house on the other side of town. Just a little reminder: you have 30 minutes.

Eddie threw the note on the floor. There are like 50 different white houses on the other side of town. And also a lot of people own Honda Civics. It's just a matter of finding the right house. Eddie went back to Anubis house to get his car. He started the ignition and started going to the other side of town. While he was driving, he made sure he was prepared. Gun loaded, Cell phone charged and GPS plugged in. He looked at his watch. He only has 20 minutes. Then, his cell phone rang. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" he said.

"You only have 20 minutes left. If you can find me in 20 minutes, which I doubt, you will save the girl. If you don't... You know what happens." The kidnapper said. Eddie winced when he heard KT's muffled scream in the background.

"Let...me...talk...to...her." he choked out.

"No funny business."

"Eddie?" KT said.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Help me. Please. I'm scared and cold."

"I'll save you. Don't worry. You'll be safe."

The kidnapper snatched the phone from KT.

"You have 15 minutes, Miller." he said and hung up.

Eddie shed a tear and threw his phone on the passenger seat. He couldn't bear to see such a strong girl like KT that helpless and distressed. He had 15 minutes to find KT. 15 minutes.

**So? What did you think? Update on Saturday! Stay tuned!**


	12. KT's heroic action

**Hey! It's Aly with another update of THE AMERICANS' SUMMER!**

Eddie finally got to a neighborhood. He saw a few white houses. He imagined the kidnapper's house to be small and run down. He saw a few of those. But one really stood out. It was old, run down and there were overgrown bushes in front of it. He looked at his watch. He had only 5 minutes. Eddie hoped he found the right house. He walked up to it and kicked the door down. He pulled out the gun from his pocket. He looked it every room. Nothing. The only place he didn't look was the basement. He opened the door quietly and peered in. He saw lights on.

Eddie walked down the stairs, he tripped on the last one.

"Well well well, why isn't it ?" the kidnapper said.

Eddie froze in his tracks.

"Give me KT!" Eddie yelled.

"Come in here, then."

Eddie walked into the room, making sure to hide his gun. A rope came down from the ceiling and tied him up.

"Eddie!" KT screamed.

"Hey, I'm fine." Eddie assured KT.

Eddie was now on the floor. Feet and hands tied.

The kidnapper walked over to KT, knife in hand. She reacted completely different than what Eddie thought. She kicked him in the leg.

"Did you tell her to do that?" he scowled at Eddie.

"Yes, yes I did." Eddie lied. KT gave him a strange look.

"Then you'll die first." the kidnapper said, KT screamed.

What he didn't know is Eddie was a black Belt in karate. Eddie kicked him, letting himself free from one of the chains. The kidnapper got up, and punched Eddie in the gut. He doubled over in pain. The kidnapper threw Eddie to the ground. Eddie then remembered the gun. The kidnapper started strangling Eddie with his eyes closed. Eddie took out the gun and passed it to a sobbing KT. She looked at him in disbelief. Barely able to breathe, Eddie nodded. KT aimed, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She heard silence. She opened her eyes to see Eddie gulping for air. Eddie got up, went over to KT and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. "shhh, it's alright." Eddie said into her hair.

**So? How did you like it? I have some sad news, the next chapter of this story is the last. I know. Pretty sad. But, I will keep writing stories! If you want, stay tuned with me! I'm planning a story based on the movie "Titanic" I haven't decided if I should do Amfie or Fabina. You decide! Amfie or Fabina? Lots of hugs from my computer to yours! **

**Love,**

**Aly**


	13. And Together They'll Stay

Hey!** Wow... I cannot believe this is the last chapter! For the people that liked (or loved) this story... Words cannot describe how much I thank and love you! Without further ado here's the last chapter...**

KT and Eddie heard sirens, they broke from their hug and smiled at each other. Within five minutes, a policeman came walking down the stairs.

"Is everyone alright? The neighbor said he heard a gunshot."

"We're OK. It's him, that's dead." Eddie explained, holding KT tight.

"Please go wait outside." the officer said. The teens walked outside. A policewoman by the name of 'Gia' was waiting for them.

"Sweetie, you did the right thing. He was a bad man." Gia asked, looking at KT's red, puffy face.

"I know. He was out to get me!" KT responded, "Eddie was my real savior, he passed me the gun."

Eddie blushed and put his hand over her shoulder.

"Are you two lovers?" Gia asked.

"No! Just best friends!" they said simultaneously, blushing the reddest of all reds.

Gia walked away. Leaving KT and Eddie by themselves.

"Thanks for coming to save me." KT said.

"Hey, no need to thank. I would have anyway." he replied.

"You're the hero. Literally, if you had come a minute later than you did, I would be dead. And you passed me the gun that saved the lives of both of us. You're my hero."

"Thank you." he said.

"So, I never found out why you're not spending the summer with your mom and sister." KT said

"I had a vision that something bad was going to happen to you. I needed to stay. You're my best friend, KT. Nothing will change that."

"You're my best friend too. You are the best person I've met. If it weren't for you, I would have died Monday from cutting. Eddie, you saved me. You have no clue how much I think of you. No clue. I'm going back to the house." KT said and ran away, teary eyed.

"KT! Wait!" Eddie said and ran after her. She didn't look back. He turned her around.

"KT, I love you. I think about you endlessly! Will you be my girl?" Eddie said.

"Yes! Of course!" KT exclaimed.

Eddie pulled her in for a kiss. They both felt a million sparks. They were both with who they love. They smiled into their kiss. At that moment, they swore they were infinite.

But they forgot something... Scarlett was still out there.

**Haha. I left you with a cliffhanger *does evil laugh*. Sequel? Here's what my next story will be about! **

**Amber Millington and Nina Martin are first class passengers on the RMS Titanic. Both going to meet their fiancées in America. Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke are third class on the RMS Titanic, they stole their way on the ship. When the four bump into each other, Amber and Alfie click almost instantaneous. Jerome and Nina don't get off on the right foot. Follow the four friends in the four days they know each other until the day they need one another the most. **

**So? Does it sound good? I haven't made up a name yet. The story will probably be up next week! Again, THANK YOU FOR READING THE AMERICANS' SUMMER! **

**Love,**

**Aly**


End file.
